Malice
by unexpected sabotage
Summary: One was worshiped as a hero the other feared throughout the Wizarding World. Both destinies known to both sides but all where ignorant to another. One that would change the world forever. A prophecy that couldn't be stopped. The Prophecy of Malice. Possible Harem.
1. Prologue of Malice

_Prologue: _

_A fierce rain tormented the survivors. The heaven's acknowledgement of the end. The end of hope and of the light. For the other side had won this battle. Many lay dead strewn across the field, others severely injured and those who could still stand watched terrified at the tormenting sight in the center of it all. _

_The boy who lived writhed painfully on the ground. Blood painted a mural on his flesh along with scars of meaning. Had they not recognized him by his voice they would not have known who he was. He was unrecognizable really. His wails ravished the night, his tears freeing themselves from his eyes. The survivors of the light watched traumatized as his tormentor seemed unfazed by it all._

_Hovering above the boy was not Voldemort however, no Voldemort was suffering his own pain, his own nightmare. He watched just like the rest of those alive, with pain and hatred in his eyes and a great sense at betrayal like the rest. He had trusted them, they were his own and yet his "loyal" death eaters stood above him as he was pushed roughly to the floor once more and held back with binds and traitorous hands that held him as his destiny was stolen from him. As his vengeance was ripped from his cold hands by another. Somewhere deep down he couldn't help but find it amusing how his most trusted had betrayed him like they had betrayed the order to join him. He, who tried to destroy the Order now had something in common with them._

_As the boy continued to seize, limbs folding at impossible angles, his cries penetrating the night air and mingling with the rains own cries, a cruel twisted smile found it's way onto his tormentor's smile, his formally trusted companion, his friend. _

_A manic laugh erupted from them, echoing through the field inflicting fear in all of them, they would forever be traumatized by this night, by that manic laugh that shook their very cores. Not even the once mighty and feared Dark Lord was safe from the effect._

_The boy fought to force open his eyes, meeting those of his inflictor, tears flowing endlessly from his pain written eyes as he forced a hoarse whisper from his lips._

"_Why?" It was a simple a loaded word but he needed to understand needed to know why this person who stood above him, instigating his agony, had betrayed him. Why had they left him? They had been part of his only family. He had trusted them with his life. So why? Why did they jump into the darkness?_

_Through the veil of agony shadowing his eyes, he made out a smirk etched on this renegade. _

_Amusement tickled their eyes by the boy at their feet. The pathetic boy they had known for years wanted to know the truth. No he claimed he needed it, it was visible in his eyes. The truth however was something he was not ready for._

"_I knew you weren't that smart Harry really I did, but I didn't expect you to be this stupid. Isn't it obvious? I did it and will continue to do this because I can."_

_Anger seethed in the remaining Potter's eyes. He opened his mouth to once more whisper his pathetic words only to be silenced by a kick to the face._

"_Power called to me Potter and unlike many I was not afraid to answer it's call. I embraced it as it was destined to embrace me, for I am power foolish boy. I am Malice."_

_And with that final sentence spoken Malice finished off the boy with a simple curse, eliciting cries from the good hearted and from the devastated man weeping tears of anger on his knees behind Malice. _

_The fight was over, hope had truly died and a new era was about to begin._

_The era of Malice._

**I've been meaning to write this for a while now. I have it all planned out. It'll be drawn out and dark. There will be betrayal, torture and lots of other good stuff. However i'm going to be an ass and tell you that updates will be based on reviews. What's the point in updating if people aren't gonna read or voice their enjoyment? Btw if anyone can think of a better summary pm me. One more thing before I go, This is not the end nor is it the beginning this is merely a hint of what is to come.**

**-unexpected sabotage.**


	2. As a Child pt 1

_***A warning, life is going to suck for the kid, there will be abuse up ahead and in the next couple of chapters, but it is all necessary.* **_

**She's smarter than your average kid.**

Her hands grasped at the bottle, she wouldn't spill it. She couldn't. _No, because then daddy would get mad again, he was scary when he was mad._ It frightened her greatly whenever he was angered. He would always take it out on her. _It's because she's always messing up. Daddy always said it was her fault he got mad. _

"_I'm not gonna drop it this time!" _ As she finished her statement, the bottle flew from her hands, shattering onto the floor, spilling it's contents over her and the aging rug. The glass shards embedded themselves deeply into her malnourished legs. Blood pooled around her from her wounds. It hurt. _It hurts so much._

Footsteps could be heard furiously stalking towards her until a tall shadow loomed above her mere moments later. Tears staining her filthy cheeks, she hadn't been bathed in almost a month, she looked up to see who it was. Her heart sank in her minuscule chest as she noticed the enraged look on her father's face. Fear gripped at her being, a violent tremble to wracked her body. She shut her eyes tight, silently wishing it wouldn't hurt as much. _That he'd stop. _He didn't.

The sickening sound of shattering bone resonated throughout the desolate household.

She was being punished. She'd messed up again. She had tried so hard not to. _Another kick, this time to her stomach. _It hurt so much. _An arm grabbed hold of her much smaller one, her insignificant one, the grip so strong. It would leave a bruise. It always did. He threw her through the air, into a wall. Her body crumpled down onto the floor. Blood oozed from the side of her mouth as she slowly opened her eyes. _A coughing fit struck her as blood escaped once more.

"D-daddy? I-I'm sor-" Another cough. "I'm sorry.." She mumbled out weakly. Her expression dazed, she struggled to sit up, the pain was overbearing and she knew that more would come, but she had to try. She had to.

Fists clenched at his side Ronald "Ron" Granger stalked over to his child. Hatred and anger contorting his face. He was young, late twenties with neatly kept hair. He ran a dentist practice, he was young, intelligent, he was married, and most of all he had a kid. Three years old already. She was a useless piece of shit in his eyes. Ruined their lives, who the fuck needs a kid anyway? But no one knew of his thoughts besides his wife Karen Granger. To everyone else they were the perfect family. It was all a lie.

Their only child hated, neglected, destroyed each day. Her innocence was fading every second but no one knew, no one could help and even she didn't know, after all she was only three. How could she even wish to understand the world she lived in? Or that what she was forced to live through was wrong? She couldn't. She didn't, she just took it every day, trying her best not to get them mad but somehow she always failed and they always made her hurt. Just like today...

"You filthy piece of shit, how many times have I fucking told you to stop dropping my beers you insignificant bitch." He screamed into her face stray spit hitting her as he pulled her closer in his rage.

"I-I'm sorry daddy! I- I didn't mean to!" Her tears running free from her large bruised eyes stinging the cut beneath her left eye.

"Oh so you're sorry are you? Well guess what? Sorry isn't good enough! Sorry isn't going to clean this fucking mess up and neither is it going to bring back my beer!"

His clenched fist made contact with her face, the sheer force of the blow sending her small body flying. A searing pain spread across her back and she braced herself for the brutality that was to come.

"You should have never been born, you're just a fucking waste of space. I don't even know why we didn't set you up for adoption! God knows we would have aborted you if we had the chance, you dumb cunt!" He lifted her once more by her scrawny shoulders. "Now listen here you little shit, this is the last fucking time you fuck up, you hear me?"

A whimper escaped her, nothing more. It hurt too much to talk, to move. Slamming her against the wall once more he neared her face. "Answer me damn it!"

"Y-yes daddy! I won't do it again. Please it hurts, please let go!" She cried out to him a new round of tears running freely from her eyes.

"It hurts huh, good. You don't deserve any better. This is what happens when you disappoint us. Now go clean up this mess and get me another beer damn it."

Giving him a shaky nod, she tried to reign in her tears knowing it would only serve to upset him more. It was always like this.

He simply dropped her and walked back to the living room to watch the game. Struggling to her feet she made her way over to the kitchen for a rag and her father's beer, never knowing that with each step she slightly healed. It was the only reason she wasn't dead yet. Her magic protected her, but know one would know not until much later.

**A/N: You all may be wondering as to why I named her dad after her future best friend.**


	3. As a Child pt 2

She turned 6 years old today. She was the happiest 6 years old in the planet, or so she'd like to say. Little had changed in her life over the years. She was still treated lower than dirt, still yelled at, still hated, and still worthless in the eyes of her parents.

Nothing she did mattered, she was always the scum of their lives, she was the reason for their hatred. _Her very existence brought out their anger. _Even the smallest of smiles seemed to instigate abuse. She'd learned that early on and it was after the first few beatings that she came to a decision.

_She'd stop smiling. _It wasn't that hard, there was nothing for her to smile about in her life to begin with. Deep down no matter how badly she was treated she craved for her parents affection, for anyone's affection, even though a part of her was starting to believe that people were incapable of it. That everyone around her, their lives just like her own in public was a lie. There was no true happiness. No one would love her for no one was capable of doing so. They just couldn't and she hated that. There was something wrong about the people around her. They seemed so useless, so..._pathetic_.

At some point she'd started to feel different. She'd started to notice little differences between her and her parents and their friends. She'd heal faster than was normal, her _father's _bruised fists would stay bruised for over a week at times, but her's, which where much worse, would disappear within a few days. There was also the few times when she'd get to shower, in which she'd be unceremoniously dropped into freezing water, that the water would warm. After the first few times she'd realized that she had merely willed it so. Each time she'd wished for the water to warm, for the freezing feeling would leave, and it would almost instantly.

After a while she started to wonder,_ is there more I'm capable of than this, what are my limits, what is this power? Am I the only one around to have it? _Of course she wasn't about to go and ask her parents they'd think she was mad on top all the other things that were 'wrong with her'. She'd learned early on not to ask questions, pain was the only answer given. After watching them, her so called parents, she'd noticed that they weren't like her, they couldn't do things she could do. They couldn't make things levitate, heal their wounds, make things appear or disappear. _They weren't special. _

Upon this realization a feeling of smugness wormed it's way into her being. She was capable of things they would never be capable of doing. It was as if the tides had turned, _this_ time they were pathetic not _her._ Nothing they said meant anything anymore, she could pretend they'd never know, but the words they threw at her with those harsh glares usually accompanied by a fist or two meant little when she knew that she was better than them, _stronger than they'd ever be._

That moment is probably where it all started, it all just built up until that moment. She didn't have to be the perfect daughter she didn't have to care for those who hurt her. As her mind started to spiral into darkness her magical prowess seemed to grow.

* * *

Miles away the fragment of a man's soul turned to the sky, an unknown feeling spreading through his existence. He had something to look forward to, he just knew it. He had to find the source of that overwhelming feeling, that power. It called to him, he would need to find it and soon for he had a feeling it was of utmost importance that he do so. Perhaps it was written in the stars that he in all his greatness should be the one to find the origin of such overwhelming power. He would ponder on that later on and whether or not things would have been different if he'd just ignored it and gone on with his plotting. _He would never know_.

* * *

Shaken from her thoughts by a series of shouts coming from down stairs she walked out of her room and towards the source, wondering what the_ filthy humans_ were up to now.

Reaching the staircase she peered down to take a look at those scoundrels, it appeared that they were in the middle of a quarrel. How_...delectable. _It wasn't everyday that she managed to catch them fighting, she spent a good deal of hours going to school and another attempting to get a better handle on her new found powers away from prying eyes. It wouldn't do to have those plebeians finding out just how remarkable she was. "_I'll bide my time for now but one day you'll both suffer for hurting me, for hurting your _betters." That she pledged to herself and them a look of determination etched on her face.

That look quickly turned to a look of disgust as she noticed the two desist and begin rutting like rabbits. They couldn't even give her the satisfaction of watching them hurt each other. They denied her so many damn things to begin with but this as well. Leaving in an angry huff she made her way to the storage room where she new she'd have at least an hour to practice uninterrupted. If they kept to the regular _schedule_ they usually did then perhaps more especially if they ended up falling asleep again.

She spent a good 3 hours trying out what she already knew and attempting to decrease the time it took to make it happen. By the end of those 3 hours she had managed to turn the lights in the room on or off with a simple wave of her hand, if she kept this progress up she might be able to reduce that to mere thought by the end of next week or so. Another accomplishment which she congratulated herself over was managing to increase the number of objects she could levitate, however it was still limited to small items such as marbles. She could levitate three of them to about a foot above her head, however the amount of time she could do so was still limited and she knew it would take a lot of work to lengthen both the time and the amount of objects not to mention being able to move them to her will not just into the air, but she'd make do, she knew she would.

* * *

A/N: Ok so now we see some of her capabilities, sorry for the wait and the shitty writing my mind is pretty much everywhere. Anyway, Happy Holidays/New Year everyone.


	4. As a Child pt 3

_A/N: This will be the last chapter with...major child abuse. If any of you have bad experience or anything of the sort that can be easily triggered skip over to the next chapter or just don't read._

_Disclaimer: I'm 20 years old, live in America, have no children, i'm single, and my name is Sam do you honestly think I own that wondrous piece of literature. I think not._

* * *

It started around the time she turned 8, she probably should have expected it, they were beneath the grime coloring her abused feet to begin with, she knew that. She'd seen into their minds before. Known Ronald had been cheating on Karen for a few years now with both men and women alike, Karen was no different. She had wondered why they were even together to begin with. She'd gotten her answer around a year ago when she'd seen the truth in Karen's eyes she'd seen how they'd been friends since childhood, how they'd done everything together. They still did if the joined beatings where anything to go by.

The more she saw the more she knew, and with that knowledge she learned of something astounding, something that she knew would benefit her greatly, _blackmail_.

She was a child with the second hand experience and the knowledge of two adults in their early to mid thirties; she would make sure she got what she wanted one way or another. Though that didn't help her when the time came, no at the time she was pretty helpless. She was only just discovering her 'powers' and couldn't do much. Add the fact that she hadn't seen nor read the minds of those two assholes she wasn't prepared for what happened a few days after her eight birthday and so when Ronald barged into her shitty little room she'd somehow managed to let her have, drunk off his arse and dragging behind him some lecherous, equally drunk man behind him that she'd only seen through searching his memories, she knew something was up. And there was, she doubted she could've been able to prepare herself mentally for what happened that night as that bastard locked her in that room with no escape as _Charles _had his way with her small body.

Every week was like that if she was lucky it'd be 2 maybe even 3 weeks apart, from Charles to Rick to John and the list went on, their faces blending together till she simply couldn't remember by mere thought anymore. All she could distinguished was their hands on her young body as they violated her again and again drowning her in her despair and hatred. Helplessness grabbed at her mind as she tried time and time again to use her powers only to fail each time, her desperation at an all time high making her doubt she even had them at all, but she held strong she knew what she was capable even though those men and at times women would overpower her with their superior strength she knew she was stronger if not physically, mentally after all you don't go through the shit she went through on the daily and still stay relatively sane.

She hated it, she hated herself as well mostly because of her inability to use her powers in her time of need, but most importantly she despised everyone else. Everyone she met seemed to hurt her, every person beneath her, and every one of them hiding their true persona behind lies. She'd rid the world of them, if it was the last thing she did.

She often wondered why her 'parents' would whore out their own 8 year old daughter, but after viewing their lives she came to the obvious conclusion that they couldn't be her real parents. Parents aren't like that, they care for their children. She wondered how much they charged at times, wanting to know how much they thought she was worth. That wasn't important right now, no what was, was that three men had just entered her room. They advanced at her slowly unfastening their trousers, leering expressions on their faces. One got to her first lifting her up by her arms and throwing her roughly onto her bed, the other's followed. The fat man straddling her small frail waist grabbed hold of her arms forcing them above her body, pinning them, bruises already starting to form. Her disgust for them all grew as she noticed the other two stroking themselves, dribbles of cum making their way on to her face. Looking down she noticed the other starting to undress her, his shaft standing at attention.

Her rage grew, how dare these bastards touch her. How dare those pathetic imbeciles she once thought of as her parents do this to her. They didn't even need any money. As she ranted in her mind her magic shrouded her, her hair billowing to unfelt wind, red electricity cackling around her, her eyes alit with fury, before she threw her would be rapists away.

They never saw it coming never expected it, one minute they're about to have their way this pretty young thing, having paid a good fare amount of money and the next they're literally blasted into the walls.

"You think you worthless scum can just barge into my room and have your way with me just because you know that pathetic sack of flesh who claims to be my father let's you, because you throw your money at him? You will have wished you'd never stepped into this room by the time i'm through with you idiots."

Their screams echoed through the night heard only by themselves and her. The music raging in the other rooms silencing their screams from others. Ignorant of the happenings they continued to enjoy themselves partying the night away. Not knowing that it would be the last time they did such things.

* * *

A/N: Ok so next chapter should be when all the bad shit stops happening to her on such a high level and frees herself from her 'parent's' grasp. I'll see about getting the next chapter up either later today or sometime this week.


	5. A Means to an End pt 1

A/N: Sorry would have been up a while ago but was way too tired, not to mention I kept laughing at a certain sentence, any who enjoy.

Staring up at the bland ceiling Hermione spread out her senses. They needed to be asleep if her plan was going to work effectively. Her senses encompassed the household, feeling out every body in each room confirming each and everyone to be asleep. A smirk spread across her lips, looking out of place on her childish face.

Exiting her room, she sneaked her way down to the stairs to the living room knowing a good portion of her victims would be passed out around the room. Nearing the first body she concentrated hard on what she wanted silencing everyone in the room should they scream, knowing very well that sleep wouldn't keep them quiet for what lay in store for them. As she concentrated a small fire began at the edge of their clothing before turning into an all consuming inferno, her victims face etched in unimaginable agony, her eyes positively popping out of their sockets as tears swelled and evaporated, a silent scream released only to end as her body ceased to exist nothing but ash left as a reminder. Nothing a little vacuuming couldn't fix, moving on she repeated the process with the others at times alternating between simply willing them to cease to exist, if not merely suffocating them.

One by one their gone until just your so called 'parents' are left in the house. You've looked in all the other rooms for any other passed out drunks your _family_ deems friends. They're perfect for each other, you muse, seeing as how their friends and them are vile and useless fleshbags. You briefly wonder if they might have all been related in their passed lives, you shake your head. Now's not the time to be wasting what little time you have before your final victims start waking up. There's only one room left and you're only steps away from reaching it when the door opens. You curse under your breath, _it's your mother._ She stumbles out clearly out of it, eyes foggy, still slightly inebriated when she looks your way. All she sees is a blurred outline of some small creature, it's not until seconds later that she discerns the small blur to be you, and her confused face turns into a scowl a growl escaping from her as she looked upon you. "What are _you _doing here?" Such clear disdain colored her words as she sneered down at you. It took everything you had to keep yourself in check, you don't respond, but you don't have to because she keeps going. "I thought we made it clear you were to stay in your damn corner when there's guests over, so why the fuck aren't you in your room you damned brat?"

* * *

You wonder if you should even answer or just blatantly ignore her, it wouldn't make much difference seeing as she was constantly doubting your intention and treating you like a stupid animal. You decide then that you'll let them live a while longer perhaps make them a tad paranoid by having them go without any sign of their dear friends for a while, so with that you stare emotionlessly into her enraged face before turning on your heal and walking off back to your small room and perhaps find a way to rid it of all the left over blood. You get four steps in before a hand crashes onto your shoulder, fingernails digging into your flesh, turning you around to face the hideous bitch, her face inches from your own and as she speaks, her tone more alike a screech, spittle flies in all directions mapping your small face. You'll really need a shower after this. You tune back into reality to hear what she has the gall to say and all you catch is her getting on your case for walking away to her. She's delirious to think that she's the Queen of the world much less this house, but she rants on belittling you with her harsh words, yet your face stays in the same impassive state you've mastered over the years. It only proves to infuriate her more. It seems she still wants an answer, but you're not in the mood to give her one, so instead you concentrate, narrowing your eyes, at her sleeve instantly setting it aflame and as she freaks out trying to set it out, you walk quickly to your room before she can start her annoying rants once more.

You'll have to plan when you'll get rid of them, better yet get a solid plan of what to do once you get rid of them. No matter how powerful you believe yourself to be you're still a minor, a mere child and you know people, officials, the neighbors will become suspicious if they just up and disappear. So you have to find a way to replace them to the public eye, and that's when it hits you, you've seen their memories what's to stop you from transferring them into someone else. It'd be too easy to pick up two bums in the street and alter them to look like them. Of course, you're not too sure how you'll alter them, but you've altered other things before, like the shitty bed they'd given you, the springs sticking out in all directions, you'd made it into the most comfortable bed imaginable. You'd have to practice, inanimate objects aren't the same as living people. Then again nothing a couple of bums or even they couldn't solve. You doubt they'd notice subtle changes. You'd have to find those bums soon and start implanting the memories you wanted, modifying them here and there, wouldn't want them to go brain dead by overloading them with memories. The mind was a complicated thing after all.

You hope you can find a way to keep them in some state of unconsciousness until needed for appearances because you're not up with dealing with pathetic adults anytime soon.

* * *

You're turning 9 in a couple of days and you decide you'll strike then; what better way to celebrate than ridding yourself of your nemesis? You've already gotten your hands on a couple of homeless people both roughly the same height as Ron and Karin and thanks to you they could be twins or dopplegangers. You've kept them locked up in the basement in a form of stasis until you've managed to accomplish your goal, the only thing left to do is kill the original two. Then perhaps you'll follow up on the interesting news about a secret wizarding society here in London, you figure they are the possible key to figuring out what or who you are, since you are no simple human, but all that will have to wait until you've got everything settled and you know for sure no one suspects Bum 1 nor 2.

A/N: So I might have made her a slight pyromaniac, but er_ Fire pretty…? _Anywho I'm already working on the next update in which Hermione meets an interesting man who would help change her life forever and become a father of sorts to her. _Dun Duun Duuun!_


End file.
